1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to well logging systems in general and, more paticularly, to the transmission and processing of signals in a well logging system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore dual spectra well logging systems such as the type described in U.S. Application No. 517,131, filed Oct. 23, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,648 and assigned to Texaco Inc., assignee of the present invention, provided for sampling pulses from a detector in which the output pulses transmitted uphole corresponded to the largest amplitude pulse in the sample. Although such a system may be satisfactory, it does involve certain inaccuracies with the transmitted data. All of the data transmitted uphole is biased by the fact that only the largest amplitude pulse is used to derive the transmitted pulses. The present invention distinguishes over that type of system and increases the accurracy by providing the transmitted pulses as a function of the first pulse occurring in the sample, regardless of its amplitude.